marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alyssa Bryon (Earth-616)
Alyssa sits her grandfather down to record him while he tells his story. He reveals the origins of the Crazy SUES and tells her about a man named Captain Flame. Alyssa admits that she has looked online for mention of Captain Flame and/or the comic book he appeared in, but could find absolutely nothing. William reveals that his is the only surviving copy as the publisher had the rest destroyed following Captain Flame's death. He tells her that Captain Flame was part of the biggest secret in World War II, one of the most significant secrets in America's history. This is reinterrated to Alyssa when they take a break and someone claiming to be a friend hacks into her computer and reveals the name Operation Firefly to her. When she asks her grandfather what Operation Firefly was however, Bryon keels over with what looks like a heart attack. Alyssa tries to call 911, but is confronted by Loki, the Norse god of mischief. Loki tells Alyssa that he knows someone has contacted her about Operation Firefly and states that the project contains sensitive information which he would prefer be kept secret. Alyssa was afraid that Loki had done something to her grandfather, but Loki states that his current condition was a result of too much fast food over the years. He tells Alyssa to inform the mysterious stranger that he is looking for him if they should speak again and disappears. Alyssa then summons an ambulance for William and accompanies him to the hospital. Despite not leaving his bedside, her grandfather never wakes up. His funeral consists of a small service with Alyssa and a few of the Young Avenger's surviving war comrades as the only mourners. One of these mourners is Steven Rogers, better known as Captain America. Alyssa relates to him how she was in the process of writing her grandfather's memoirs when he passed away and the Captain agrees to help her out in any way he can. When asked about Operation Firefly, however, Rogers informs her that he never heard of that particular operation as his time with the Crazy SUES had been brief. Alyssa then noticed another wartime comrade of her late grandfather, Slow-Motion Jones. Despite his reliance on a walker for mobility, Slow-Motion was still able to disappear before Alyssa could catch up to him to ask him some questions. Driving home after the funeral, Alyssa is again contacted by her mysterious "friend" who somehow patched through her car radio in order to communicate with her. He warns her that there are men in an unmarked car following her and reveals that the Young Avenger had once saved his life. He encourages Alyssa to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Operation Firefly, providing her with the home address of Slow-Motion so that she may continue her investigation. Despite some second guessing, Alyssa goes to the address given to her. After much pleading, she convinces a very reluctant Slow-Motion to talk to her about the events experienced by the Crazy SUES during the war, claiming that he had been the one who killed Captain Flame. When asked about Operation Firefly, Slow-Motion reveals that the surviving Crazy SUES had been forced to sign a contract forbidding them to speak of what they had seen. He fears for the safety of his daughters if he says too much, but continues to speak to Alyssa, telling her that Frank Cortez practically was Operation Firefly, but that he just couldn't handle the horrors of war. Slow-Motion goes on to give Alyssa the addresses of two other people for her to speak to before she leaves. As soon as she leaves his house, however, she is approached by two men who force her into a waiting limo. Inside she comes face to face with Captain America and Nick Fury. Alyssa's subsequent fate has yet to be revealed.All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes was cancelled after issue #5 | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}